


Cuddle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [218]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you're taking prompts then can I have fluffy cuddles after a pretty easy and half-way funny case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

The hunt had been easy, to say the least.

It was a simple salt and burn, something that they didn’t get that often nowadays.

Cas had joined them on the trip, and as Dean and Sam were getting the grave dug up, the ghost had come.

He had knocked Sam back, who had fallen straight in Cas’ arms, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“S-sorry, Cas.” Sam murmured, getting up quickly to help Dean fight off the ghost so they could salt and burn the body.

After the hunt ended, the three were moving back to the Impala, Dean already making plans to stop at a bar for a job well done.

“Dean, it was an easy salt and burn.” Sam said, turning to look at his brother. “You want to celebrate for a-shit!” Sam yelled, running into Cas.

Cas caught Sam easily, a small smile twitching on his face.

Dean sniggered and Sam shot him a look, to which Dean raised his hands. “You’re the one that keeps running into him, not me.”

Sam pulled away from Cas, and muttered “Sorry.” as he got in the passenger’s side of the Impala.

Dean and Cas got into the car, and Dean drove off.

Sam convinced Dean to drive back to the bunker before Dean went off to the bar, and Cas decided to stay with Sam.

“Alright, but you guys’ll be missin’ out.” Dean said, before driving away, leaving the younger hunter and the angel.

Sam was walking down the steps when he tripped and Cas caught him, yet again, making the hunter flush red, and leave Cas, embarrassed.

The younger hunter went off to the den to relax, to get rid of his red face and watch some TV, while Cas went off to read some of the older books that the Men of Letters had left behind.

After a while, Cas joined Sam, who was sprawled out on the couch.

“Hello.” Cas said.

“Hey Cas. You wanna sit? Watch some TV with me?” Sam asked.

“I would enjoy that very much.” Cas said, a soft smile on his face. He joined Sam on the couch, and watched the crime show Sam had on with him.

After a few hours, they found themselves watching some cheesy rom-com that neither could take their eyes off of, and they had realized that Sam was wrapped up in Cas’ arms yet again, not embarrassed this time.

By the time that Dean got home, he found Sam passed out in Cas’ arms, asleep, Cas relaxing, eyes shut, a large smile on his face.

Dean took one look, and decided it wasn’t worth trying to mess with either of them, and left the room to move off elsewhere.


End file.
